jojofandomcom-20200222-history
BLOODY STREAM
BLOODY STREAM is the name of the second opening of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime. The song is associated with the second arc of the series, Part II: Battle Tendency and was performed by Coda. Opening The opening starts off with a quick montage of Joseph and his clackers, eventually leading up to the Title. After which, the title quickly fades away as a silhouette appears of Joseph doing various poses with various colors flying around in the background. The camera zooms out and we see silhouettes of the three Pillar Men standing in front of a background of red fire. The scene then changes into showing all 3 pillar men frozen in stone. A second montage begins showing various colored characters from the manga, including Erina Joestar, Lisa Lisa and Smokey Brown. Another silhouette performance commences, only this one is of Lisa Lisa, and it eventually shifts to Caesar. After Caesar's performance, Joseph's and Caesar's silhouettes are seen fighting up until Joseph blocks Caesar's punch and they become visible briefly. Another silhouette of Joseph is shown again using his JoJo Clackers, but he eventually gets tangled in them and falls down. A scene starts up where an animated Lisa Lisa is seen spinning in the air with rose petals about. After which, the screen becomes black and the Red Stone of Aja slowly falls into place like a pendulum. Multiple blue hands attempt to grab it, with a couple dying off. Another montage occurs showing Speedwagon,Straizo, Suzie Q, Loggins and Messina, Stroheim. Santana is shown at the end frozen in stone. After which, the three Pillar Men are shown attacking. Wamuu unleashes a Divine Sand Storm, Esidisi uses his spirit of fire while flailing his blood vessels, and Kars slices the screen with one of his Light Blades. The camera zooms out showing the Pillar men standing on a rocky pillar in front of a full moon. Joseph and Caesar are facing them and prepare to battle. After a brief shot of the Stone of Aja, Kars in his Ultimate form is seen with the sun shining behind him. The scene switches to a rotation of Caesar and Joseph showing off fighting moves as the title 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2' scrolls by in the background, until it eventually shows Joseph donning Caesar's headband and yelling into the night sky. The opening ends with the Red Stone of Aja. Full Song Lyrics |} Alternate translation by GG: Once four folks, from the fires of hell, Awoke from their pillars after eons of eternal slumber. Their ambition for power assembled the blood of a few bombastic braves. But one brave, whose fate was bound by his blood, shot a sly smirk at his destined demise. He would deceive the darkness, and dodge the danger! He would exploit the flaws of all the foes he faced! And his memory would live on for all posterity! He's like a Bloody Stream, blazing like a Bloody Stream, but would he be free of the cursed fate of his family? Who can say? But the bonds of these braves will never be buried. Trivia *In the cover and back cover, some of Joseph's and Caesar's clothing reference Jolyne's from Part VI. *Episode 25 of the anime has added sound effects mixed into the song. *The scene in which the hands are all grasping for the Aja Jewel is actually a callback to Kemonozume, where the same scene also takes place in the OP, albeit with a different gem. *During Joseph's posing sequence, spiky purple trails appear in the background behind him possibly referencing his future Stand, Hermit Purple. *When Wamuu performs his Holy Sand Storm at 0:52, the kanji used for the studio Kami'kaze' Douga (風 : wind) briefly changes into arashi (嵐 : storm). * At around 1:15, after Joseph and Caesar finish a duo posing sequence, Caesar moves to the left and off of the screen, followed by several bubbles, including a unique red bubble. This is most likely a reference to Caesar's final ripple, which he used to create a bubble of his own blood. * During the final scene, after Joseph screams, a shot of the starry sky with a shooting star is seen, which is probably referencing Kars' fate in the finale References Site Navigation This section requires expansion. Category:Article management templates Category:Music Category:Song Category:Album